Love
by Mainara Altia
Summary: Anubis thought he could never fall in love. But when he sees Sadie for the first time, will that change? *Adopted from Ominously Anonymous*
1. Chapter 1

Being the god of funerals and death, Anubis grew up thinking that he would never fall in love. All the other gods thought so too, they all thought that Anubis was to engrossed in his job and gloomy to even notice a girl.

"The only reason you are not falling in love because women never pay attention to you, and that is because you are not good enough, unlike me." Horus would say. Anubis felt like he would punch him any second then, but controlled his anger. But Anubis himself couldn't help feeling like Horus was right he wasn't good looking to any of the goddesses.

He would never fall in love.

(eons later)

Anubis hit the scale pole in frustration. Ever since Lord Osiris and most of the other gods were imprisoned by the magicians (and left him for some reason) the Hall had been going into disrepair, along with The Scales of Anubis. Anubis had tried his best to keep the place intact, but it just got worse and worse without Lord Osiris there. Anubis couldn't judge souls anymore with the scales broken so he visited the world once in awhile. He found this _really_ fascinating. He also found a graveyard where he could see the ritual, it became his favorite place so a mirage of it appeared on the land of the dead, since he was the current owner of the place. Anubis later found out that the name of the place was called New Orleans, he had liked the name. But he still stayed and watched over the Hall of Judgment. It got boring without souls to judge. And Ammit, poor Ammit , fell in to a deep sleep from not having hearts to eat. It was all so very wrong.

One day Anubis was just minding his own business, watching Ammit sleeping, when he sensed something. Alive. He went into his jackal form and ran in the direction.

"The dog", Bast said. she was gonna pay. So Anubis snarled, and jumped on her, causing Bast to wail and run off like the coward that she was. _Score! Anubis one, Bast zero_ Anubis mentally celebrated. He didn't notice two _live _humans standing there, seconds later. He quickly observed both of them. One was dark skinned, with curly black hair, he was hosting Horus. Anubis didn't like. Then he saw the other human. Anubis swore his heart stopped beating. It was the same girl he saw in Osiris's last birthday party. But different. She somehow got a _lot _more beautiful. Her golden hair had a blue streak this time. Matching her blue eyes as deep as the sea. Her fair skin was vivid and clear. She was as radiant as the sun. What was this new feeling he had? Somehow he knew the answer. But...it was impossible. No it wasn't. The feeling was love.


	2. Chapter 2

A  
N  
U  
B  
I  
S  
I was just in the Hall of Judgment, minding my own business, when _Bast_ called me a dog. (Outrageous! I'm a _jackal _ for Ra's sake!) I tackled her, saw the humans she brought, hated the boy, and adored the girl. Go ahead, call me a hypocrite for hating the first human. But hey _he_ was hosting _Horus_! And you have never seen the girl before. She was absolutely _gorgeous_! I was_still _dazzled by her. So naturally when I turned to my human form I said something dumb.  
"I'm not a dog", I grumbled. _What! Anubis! You have to do better than that!, _my mind screamed at me. Like what? _i am Anubis, the great god of funerals!?_, I argued back.  
_Well, Yes! you have to impress the girl, _my head screamed, again  
_Shut up_, I told it. Great! I'm arguing with my own mind! What's next? Insanity? Something is wrong with me...  
"No", the girl said. "You're..."  
"You're Anubis?", Horus's host rudely interrupted. Hmm... he must be seeing me in my jackal headed form, otherwise he wouldn't have recognized me.  
"We've come for the feather of truth."  
WHAT! Is he _trying_ to get himself killed? First Horus treats me like a nobody and now he expects me to give him the feather of truth just because he told me to? How big headed can you get? I just frowned. Then I locked my dull, brown eyes with the girl's beautiful sapphire ones. My anger melted into my shoes. Mostly. My head was hazy  
"Your not dead," I said _Ra I'm so stupid! Say something more interesting! _I scolded myself.  
"No", the girl said. "Though we're trying awfully hard." She was _trying to commit suicide! _I tried not to let the fear show in my face. And to hide it, which I was taught to do, and instead said, as firmly as, possible, "I don't deal with the living." Then I noticed the baboon and the boy. My hopes were crushed. This boy looked two years older than the girl and didn't look anything like her. He must be her husband. The girl was off limits to me. So to scare him I said,  
"However, you travel with a baboon. That shows good taste. I won't kill you untill you had a chance to explain. Why did Bast bring you here?"  
Of course, I wouldn't really kill them. Only if I had to.  
"Actually, Thoth sent us." the boy said.  
So that ibis head sent them here? Why?  
The boy started to say his story, but the baboon cut in "Agh! Agh!" He told me.  
Relief flooded me. So the boy wasn't really her husband, just her brother. His name is also Carter. The girl's name was Sadie. The name was pretty, but in no way matched the girl's beauty. I nodded at the baboon for sharing the information. But I already knew that Carter was hosting Horus. But the girl, Sadie she was Isis's host. Hmm, I must have been paying attention to Sadie way too _much _to not notice Isis's aura.  
I Scowled at Carter, "So you're Horus. And you're..." I was dazzled by Sadie to continue. I just let my finger drift toward her.  
"I'm-I'm-um-" she stammered. Carter looked at her as if she gone daft.  
"I'm no Isis," she said. " I mean, Isis is milling about inside, but I'm not her. She's just...visiting." she spoke in a cute accent.  
I tilted my head. "And the two of you intend to challenge Set?" _My sorry excuse for a father_ I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.  
"That's the general idea," Carter said. "Will you help us?"  
I glowered at him  
"No," I said. "I'll show you why.'  
With that, I turned into a jackal and went back the way I can from.  
When I got back there I saw the empty throne and broken scales. I trotted to the steps of the throne and changed back to human form. I wanted to seem powerful to Sadie, so I said  
"Welcome, to the last room you will ever see."  
Well... at least Carter looked impressed. He looked around in awe.  
"The Hall of Judgment." He said. Then he saw Ammit and frowned. " Is that Ammit?" What has he got against Ammit? I decided to defend him by saying,  
"Ammit the Devourer, look upon him and tremble" Ammit yipped at the sound of his name.  
"I always pictured him...bigger." Carter said Animal racist. I gave him a harsh look.  
"Ammit only has to be big enough to eat the hearts of the wicked. Trust me he does his job well." Or...he _did_ it well, anyway. I became depressed again. Up at the scales, the baboon grunted, I ignored him.  
"Why are the scales broken?" Sadie asked.  
I frowned, even more depressed," Ma'at is weakening. I've tried to fix them but..." I spread my hands uselessly, just like me. Sadie pointed to the mirage of my favorite graveyard. Was it possible...  
"Is that why the, ah, graveyard is butting in?" Yes she's perceptive.  
Carter looked at her strangely, "What graveyard?" Not perceptive.  
"He can't see them, but Sadie- you're perceptive," I decided to bring her to the New Orleans graveyard."What do you hear?"  
I willed the shadows to transport us to New Orleans.


	3. Chapter 3

A

N

U

B

I

S

"What do you hear?"

She opened her sapphire eyes.

"Jazz."

She examined the cemetery in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Where are we?" Sadie asked.

I jumped of the top of a tomb and relaxed by breathing in fresh graveyard air.

"New Orleans." I answered her.

"Sorry?" How could she not know of this wonderful city?

"The Drowned City," And the best place on the face of the planet I wanted to tell her, but I held my tongue. "In the French Quarter, on the west side of the river-the shore of the dead. I love it here. That's why the Hall of Judgment often connects to this part of the mortal world.

I could hear jazz down the street.

"What are they celebrating?" Sadie asked.

"A funeral," I said. "They've just put the deceased in his tomb. Now they're 'cutting the body loose'. The mourners celebrate the dead ones life with song and dance as they escort the empty hearse away from the cemetery. Very Egyptian, this ritual."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm the god of funerals," duh. "I know every death custom in the world-how to die properly, how to prepare the body and soul for the afterlife. I live for death."

"You must be fun at parties," Sadie said. "Why have you brought me here?" Straight to the point, eh?

"To talk."

I spread my hands to summon linen wrappings to make a bench with them. Her eyes widened when she figured out it was mummy wrappings.

Once the bench was finished I sat on it and motioned Sadie to sit too.

"I don't like Horus," I said. I really don't like him. He always thought he was the best at everything, that he could do anything, that he was the greatest of them all, that he was better then me just because of skin color. "He's loud and arrogant and thinks he's better than me. But Isis always treated me like a son." Unlike my mother.

She crossed her arms, somehow, that made her look even cuter, "You're not my son. And I told you I'm not Isis."

I tilted my head, an annoying habit I can't seem to shake off,, "No you don't act like a godling. You remind me of you're mother."

Big mistake.

Sadie looked incredibly shocked, "You've met my mother?" Her blue eyes were suddenly very piercing. They made me nervous. I never get nervous.

"I-I know all the dead, but each spirit's path is secret. I should not have spoken."

"You can't just say something like that and then clam up!" Oh yes I can. "Is she in the Egyptian afterlife? Did she pass your little Hall of judgment?"

Was she always this inquisitive?

I glanced at the scales, "It is not my hall. I merely oversee it until Lord Osiris returns." After all, I am weak compared to him. Just look at the Hall of Judgment, I was not able to fix it like Lord Osiris would. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't say anything more. I don't know why I said anything at all. It's just...your soul has a similar glow. A strong glow." Maybe it was her eyes. How they seemed so welcoming, to me anyway. I felt like I could tell her anything, and she wouldn't tell. Like I could trust her completely. That is a rare luxury, to be able to trust someone completely. And not worry they will tell someone. Maybe that is why I said so much.

"How flattering," Sadie grumbled. "My soul glows."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Please, sit." I was practically begging her, like a puppy. How pitiful.

She looked at the bench in distaste. I should have have summoned one instead of making one with mummy linen! I thought, in panic.

After what seemed like forever, she sat down next to me. She gave me a glare.

"so," Sadie said sulkily. "what's that form then? Are you a godling?"

Well, at least she thought I was a godling. I could get away with this by just lying. But I decided to be truthful.

I put a hand to my chest, "You mean, am I inhabiting a human body? No, I can inhabit any graveyard, any place of death or mourning. This is my natural appearance." I braced myself for the painful words that I always received from the other gods (especially Horus), because of my skin color.

"Oh," was what she said instead. She looked disappointed for some reason. She was probably disappointed that I didn't look like a proper god should look like.

"So," She said. "If you can't tell me anything useful, at least help me. We need a feather of truth."

I shook my head, "You don't know what you're asking. The feather of truth is too dangerous. Giving it to a mortal would be against the rules of Osiris."

"But Osiris isn't here." She pointed out the obvious. "That's his seat, isn't it? Do you see Osiris?"

Unfortunately, no. I ran a finger down my chain. A gift from my mother. Even now, I don't know why I have kept it. Something unexplainable, I guess.

"It's true that I've waited here for ages, keeping my station. I was not imprisoned like the rest. I don't know why...but I did the best I could. When I heard the five had been released, I hoped Lord Osiris would return, but..." I just shook my head. "Why would he neglect his duties?"

"Probably because he's trapped inside my dad." Sadie surprised me.

I stared at her. "The baboon did not explain this.

"Well, I can't explain as well as a baboon. But basically my dad wanted to release some gods for reasons I don't quite... Maybe he thought, I'll just pop down to the British Museum and blow up the Rosetta Stone! And he released Osiris, but he also got Set and the rest of that lot."

Interesting information.

"So Set imprisoned Osiris," I summarized (for some reason, I love summarizing), "which means Osiris has also been trapped by my-by Set."

I almost called Set my father. I had to be careful to not slip like that again. I just hoped Sadie didn't notice that.

Judging by her facial expression, no such luck.

"You understand, then," Sadie said. "You've got to help us."

"I can't. I'll get in trouble." The real reason why I would not give it to her is that I didn't want her to burn up because of a small lie.

Sadie just stared at me, and laughed. "You'll get in trouble?" She exclaimed. "How old are you, sixteen? You're a god!"

I felt myself go red with embarrassment. "You don't understand. The feather cannot abide the smallest lie. If I gave it to you, and you spoke a single untruth while you carried it, or acted in a way that was not truthful, you would burn to ashes." That was true.

"You're assuming I'm a liar."

What! No!. "No, I simply-"

"You've never told a lie? What were you about to say just now-about Set? He's your father, I'm guessing. Is that it?"

I mentally groaned. I could tell her he is my uncle, my cousin, even my grandfather! But I did not want to lie to her... I will distract her maybe... Yes that is is. I will distract her!

Or try, anyway...

"Are you usually this infuriating?" I asked

"Usually more," She said. How come I am not surprise?

"Why hasn't your family married you off to someone far, far away?" I meant this as a completely rational question, so I thought she would say something rational. Instead she ranted.

"Excuse me, death boy! But I'm twelve! Well...almost thirteen, and a very mature almost thirteen, but that's not the point. We don't 'marry off' girls in my family, and you may know everything about funerals, but apparently you aren't very up to speed on courtship rituals!"

I was taken by surprise by that. Am I really that out of touch? Perhaps I should get out into the mortal world more? And death boy?! Seriously?! Even I could come up with better names!

"Apparently not," I said. Yes, I should definitely get out more.

"Right! Wait-what were we talking about? Oh, thought you could distract me, eh? I remember. Set's your father, yes? Tell the truth."

Oh Ra! I thought. I thought I could distract her! Oh, well. I better get this talk over with.

"Yes," I confessed. "At least, that's what the legends say. I've never met him. My mother, Nephthys, gave me to Osiris when I was a child."

"She...gave you away?" There was no mistaking the shock in Sadie's voice.

"She said she didn't want me to meet my father," I explained. "But in truth, I'm not sure she knew what to do with me. I wasn't like my cousin Horus. I wasn't a warrior. I was a different child."

I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Even after all these years, the fact that my own mother had given me away still hurt. It hurt worse then bee stings. That's why I still don't know why I've kept this chain.

After a long pause Sadie said,

"Maybe she was trying to protect you. Your dad being Lord of Evil, and all."

Maybe that was it. Maybe that is why she gave me away. I hope.

"Maybe," I was desperate for a change of subject. "Osiris took me under his wing. He made me the Lord of Funerals, the Keeper of the Ways of Death. It's a good job, but... you asked how old I am. The truth is I don't know. Years pass in the Land of the Dead. I still feel quite young, but the world has gotten old around me. And Osiris has been gone so long... He's the only family I had."

Sadie looked at me for a while. Perhaps in shock, or surprise. I did not know.

"Help us rescue my dad," She said. "We'll send Set back to the Duat, and Osiris will be free. We'll all be happy."

I was very tempted to give her the feather of truth. But I did not want to break Lord Osiris's rules.

I shook my head. "I told you-"

"Your scales are broken," she interrupted. "That's because Osiris isn't here, I'm guessing. What happens to all the souls that come for judgment?"

I shifted nervously. I disliked talking about that. I wasn't about to tell her what happened to the souls. But I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. My willpower crumbled.

"It increases chaos." I told her. "The souls become confused. Some cannot go to the afterlife. Some manage, but they must find other ways. I try to help, but...the Hall of Judgment is also called the Hall of Ma'at. It is meant to be the center of order, a stable foundation. Without Osiris, it is falling into disrepair, crumbling."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sadie asked. "Give us the feather. Unless you're afraid your dad will

ground you."

For the love of Ra! Was she always this annoying and stubborn? If so, it's a wonder her brother hadn't strangled her yet.

I decided to try to annoy her, just a bit, really.

"I do a ceremony called the opening of the mouth. It lets the soul of the dead person come forth," I stated. "For you, Sadie Kane, I would invent a new ceremony: the closing of the mouth." It worked.

"Ha, ha. Are you going to give me the feather or not?"

That is it! I give up!, I mentally exclaimed. I was not used to this. I was usually treated with respect and fear. I was not used to this kind of behavior towards me! I decided to just give her the Feather of Truth.

I opened my hand, and the feather appeared in it. And besides, Osiris needed it.

"For Osiris's sake-but I will insist on several conditions. First, only you may handle it." I trusted Sadie and only Sadie with the feather for some reason. Anybody else, hasta la vista y ten un buen dia con los muertos! (hasta la vista is a form of bye in Spanish and ten un buen dia con los muertos means have a good day with the dead in spanish)

"Well, of course. You don't think Id let Carter-"

"Also, you must listen to my mother, Nephthys. Khufu told me you were looking for her. If you manage to find her, listen to her." My mother may have given me away, but she was trustworthy.

Sadie looked at me strangely. "Easy."

"And before you go," I kept on. "you must answer three questions for me as you hold the feather of truth, to prove you are honest."

Just make sure.

"Um... what sort of questions?" She asked nervously.

"Any that I want. And remember, the slightest lie will destroy you." I didn't want to scare her, but it was the truth. And the truth tended to be anything but nice.

"Give me the bloody feather." Determined, is she not?

I gave her the feather. I felt the need to explain to Sadie where the feather came from, to impress he a bit.

"It's the tail feather from a bennu," I said, "what you'd call a phoenix. It weighs exactly the same as a human soul. Are you ready?"

"No," She didn't burn up, which was a relief to me. "Does that count as a question?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I suppose it does. You bargain like a Phoenician sea trader, Sadie Kane. Second question, then: Would you give your life for your brother?"

"Yes," She said immediately. I nodded. That was expected.

"Final question: If it means saving the world, are you prepared to lose your father?"

"That's not a fair question!" Sadie exclaimed. Yes it is.

"Answer it honestly," I said.

After a long pause, Sadie said,"If...if there really is no other way, no other way at all," She sounded so pained I almost took back the question. "Oh come off. It's a ridiculous question."

The feather began to glow.

"All right," She relented regretfully. "If I had to, then I suppose... I suppose I would save the world."

How many souls would answer such a question honestly? So far only 7% would do it. Sadie was far more truthful then those 93%. Far more.

She looked up, and her bright blue eyes met my own dull brown eyes.

"I believe you, Sadie."

"Oh, really. I'm holding the bloody feather of truth, and you believe me. Well, thanks."

"The truth is harsh," I explained. "Spirits come to the Hall of Judgment all the time, and they cannot let go of their lies. They deny their faults, their true feelings, their mistakes... right up until Ammit devours their souls for eternity. It takes strength and courage to admit the truth."

"Yeah. I feel so strong and courageous. Thanks," Sadie replied sarcastically.

I stood up. "I should leave you now. You're running out of time. In just twenty-four hours, the sun will rise on Set's birthday, and he will complete his pyramid-unless you stop him. Perhaps when we next meet-"

"You'll be just as annoying?" Sadie interrupted/asked.

"Or perhaps you could bring me up to speed on modern courtship rituals," I teased.

Sadie looked at me, flabbergasted (What an achievement!). I decided to let her know I was just teasing her with a smile. Then I disappeared. I had the element of surprise.

As I walked away to the rest of the Hall of Judgment, I heard Sadie's echo say something about me being 'incredibly hot". Whatever that meant. I will have to ask Thoth what that means when I see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

A

N

U

B

I

S

After Sadie and her brother left the Land of the Dead, I started walking around, already missing Sadie. She was the only one that could make me feel jubilant. And with me, that's a near impossible task, with me being depressed (that is what the other gods say) half the time. I looked over my shoulder at Ammit. He was still sleeping. It only made me feel even worse.

What did I expect? For him to be awake? I sighed.

When Lord Osiris disappeared, I had only Ammit. The other gods find it very strange, but Ammit is my best friend. You see when I was small, most other young gods were in their teen years, except for Horus and I. But with Horus's attitude towards me, there was no way in Ra's name that I would befriend him. I was a very young god. So Ammit became my friend, my only friend.

I get the feeling that Sadie is going to be my new friend, but a special kind of friend. That made me go happy inside. I heard Ammit yip in his sleep. My past mood went over me again.

I suddenly thought of visiting my grandmother, Nut. Yes, I'll visit her. She was always alone up there, I at least had Ammit. I went over to him and scratched the back of his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I whispered.

And with that, I opened a portal. The portals I use are made purely out of shadow and are better, since they don't spew out sand. But they require more concentration and magic to cast them. That is why I have to be careful not to use them too often, or risk having a magical breakdown.

I entered the portal.

When I came out of it, I was in grandmother's house, high up in the sky. I landed in the middle of her blood red rug. I do not know why she keeps a rug that is the color of chaos and evil. Maybe it reminds her of her youngest son, the one whom had turned evil, the one she thought she had failed so badly. I do not know.

That made me wonder things that I don't like to wonder. Like if my father would have raised me as his own, or disowned me. If he would have cared for me even though I am different and not a warrior. If he would have kept me. If he had even wanted me.

So many ifs. I needed to dispel the thoughts out of my mind. I did not like thinking them, they made me extraordinarily uncomfortable. And after all the things I have heard about father, he sounds extremely unpleasant. Everybody I knew told me to stay away from him. If you see him, run to Isis or me! Lord Osiris used to tell me when I was small. I did not know why I had to do that at the time, but I never questioned their motives.

The smell of something delicious suddenly dispelled those thoughts from my mind.

I smelled sahlab cooking. I loved that stuff. It is so sweet and tasty and delicious. Grandmother Nut makes the best sahlab ever. Just thinking about it makes me hungry.

There is no one who can make better sahlab than grandmother, Isis's sahlab is simply terrible.

"Hello, Anubis."

"Hello, grandmother," I greeted her.

"It is always nice to see you. Do you want some sahlab? I know it is your favorite,"

"Yes! Please," I almost forgot to say please.

I waited for about fifteen minutes, and then she walked back to me and gave me a mug filled with sahlab. I eagerly drank it. In a matter of minutes, it was gone. I placed the mug in the table in front of the couch. The whole time, grandmother had been looking at me.

"What?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I did not really like it when people stared at me. It made me uncomfortable.

Grandmother blinked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look so much like-" She stopped herself.

"Like who?" I inquired.

"Nothing."

I decided it wasn't that important, so I decided to ask her what "hot" meant. I didn't really want to go Thoth, he was very annoying. When I asked her this, she giggled. Was this supposed to be funny?

"What is so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing really, you should ask Thoth that. I'm sure he can give you a decent explanation."

I groaned. "Every time I visit Thoth, he always insists that I take therapy from him for my 'depression'. Then he asks about Ammit. It gets annoying to the point where I feel like I will-never mind. But you get the idea."

Grandmother chuckled. "yes, I get the idea. But do talk to Thoth, I don't think I can tell you what hot means appropriately enough." She looked at my hair disapprovingly. "Anubis! Brush your hair for once. It looks like it's never seen a brush!"

"Fine, I will go to Thoth, then."

"And brush your hair, too."

"Yes, Grandmother, I will."

"Good."

"I will go to Thoth now. Thank you for the sahlab. It was delicious, as always"

"Your welcome, my dear. Oh! Anubis?

"Yes?"

"Do you have any feelings for a particular someone?"

My thoughts immediately went to Sadie for some reason. And why was Grandmother asking me this? Was she trying to imply that I... No, I couldn't love Sadie. Couldn't I?I am the god of death. I am not supposed to know love! That is something I know without doubt (that is why Hathor thinks there is something severely wrong with me. I secretly think she is severely crazy, though). So why was Grandmother trying to imply that?

Or maybe I am just over-analyzing the situation. Maybe.

"I do not know..." I whispered.

Grandmother frowned a bit. "Nobody in particular...?"

"No..."

She sighed, not hiding her disappointment very well.

"I-I will go now," I said uncomfortably. I opened a portal, hugged her, and stepped in. Everything went black and dark.

When I stepped out, I was in the Land of the Dead. I was not going to Thoth's yet. I supposed that that is what Thoth would call procrastinating. If so, I have a strange habit of procrastinating events I do not like.

I went to were Ammit was sleeping, and scratched his left ear. I sat down next to him, and started thinking about what Grandmother had said. Do you have any feelings for anyone in particular? For Sadie? Maybe. But maybe I will figure it out once my feelings stop being so confusing every time I think of Sadie

Yes, maybe then I will know.


	5. Chapter 5

A

N

U

B

I

S

I still had not gone to Thoth's. I was still sitting next to the sleeping Ammit. Us gods do not need sleep, but we can still sleep when we want to. And that is just what I wanted to do right now. Curl up into a ball and sleep forever and ever, just like Ammit. I have slept before, a few times in the past. And sleeping felt good; sleeping made me forget all my worries and troubles and confusing feelings and stress and just relaxed me. But I knew that I couldn't sleep right now, I had to give Thoth a visit (as much as I did not want to).

I got up from my sitting position and opened a portal.

Once I got out of the portal, I was facing a glass pyramid. So Thoth lives here now? I inquired myself. I walked through the crystalline doors. When I entered, I was faced with a huge laboratory. In fact, the whole inside of the pyramid was the laboratory. And it looked like a tornado had gone through it.

I waded through the mess, looking for Thoth. Hours later (or at least it felt like that to me) and I still could not find Thoth. I was just beginning to think if Thoth was buried somewhere here, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was so sudden and unexpected, I yelped and dug my elbow into someones chest. I then heard and agonized groan.

"You're...stronger than you...look..!" Grunted a familiar voice. I whirled around.

"Thoth!?"

"Yes, it's me...Anubis." He sounded very pained.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You just surprised! I'm sorry!" I could not stop apologizing.

"Calm down, Anubis! It was just a defense reaction to something unexpected. You don't have to apologize."

"But are you fine? I think I hurt you particularly badly." Thoth was bent over, with one arm around himself.

"I'm fine Anubis, thank you. By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you a question, a simple one."

"Oh yes? And what is that question?"

"The question is: What does 'hot' mean?"

Thoth suddenly burst out laughing and I was starting to feel very annoyed. What was so funny?! I did not get this and I did not get life and its riddles. Everything outside of the Land of the Dead was so confusing!

"And may I ask, who told you this?" Thoth had calmed down.

"Sadie Kane" I said through gritted teeth.

Thoth just laughed more and I got even more irritated. I got a sudden urge to hit him in the face with one of his books.

"Would you please answer my question, Djehuti?" I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice (I think I failed miserably, though).

Thoth stopped laughing and said, "I like it when others call me Djehuti, but you? You just made it sound like it was the name of the most wretched of monst-"

"Just answer my question. That's all I'm asking you." I was getting impatient, which is strange, since I'm very patient. It's necessary if you are the god of death. But Thoth always got on my nerves, maybe it was the fact that he always thought I needed help of whatever sort. Maybe he thought that because I was younger than the other gods, I was weaker, too. If so, he was wrong. I am not weak. I don't need help.

"Fine! Be that way!" Thoth muttered, and for a moment, I was afraid he I made a mistake and he wouldn't tell me what hot meant. Then,

"If someone calls you hot, it means he or she finds you attractive."

What?! Someone calling me attractive? Sadie found me attractive? I was suddenly feeling jubilant, very jubilant. I felt like running up to Thoth and embracing him, but of course, I didn't. This felt too good to be true.

"Really?!" I almost screamed. Thoth seemed amused by my reaction.

"Yes, really." Thoth smiled.

"Oh..." I couldn't believe my good fortune. In all my life, I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever since Lord Osiris was caught and sealed in the Rosetta Stone, I started feeling numb inside, like I lost the ability to feel emotions. Then Sadie came into my life, and I felt...I felt...I can't explain what I felt. The feeling felt too beautiful and strong and powerful and terrifying to be put into words. But I felt it. I did. And maybe Sadie felt it too. But I knew attraction did not necessarily mean this particular feeling. But maybe Sadie felt it. Maybe. My hopes could always be crushed, but I tried not to dwell on that. I got the feeling that if I did, I might get hurt. I don't know how, but I could. There are a lot of things I do not know...

"...ANUBIS!"

"WHAT!"

"Good to see you're finally listening to me."

"What do you want to want?" I didn't bother to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to read a book."

Read a book? Well.. it did get rather boring back in the Land of the Dead, so why not?

"Fine. What's the book called?" I asked.

"It's called The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I thought you might like it. It's very good."

The perks of Being a Wallflower...

"Where's the book?" I said, looking around.

Thoth thrust his hand into the space above him, as if to grab something, and out of nowhere, a book appeared in his hand. The Duat...how could have I forgotten?

"Here, it's yours now. I hope you enjoy it." He said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And thank you for answering my question." I really was thankful. As annoying as he may be, Thoth was one of the kindest gods there is. So I suppose I should control my temper better, he just wanted to help. Help.

"Before you go, can you answer me this question?"

"Yes, sure. What is it?" I could partially repay Thoth by answering his question.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in particular?"

Do you have feelings for anyone in particular?

The question was ominously similar to that one asked by my grandmother

"I—I think so..." I was expecting Thoth to push me into giving him a more solid answer, but he didn't.

Instead, he just gave me an understanding look.

"You can go now, Anubis."

I just nodded.

I opened a portal, and stepped through . Once I was back to the Land of the Dead, I went back to were I was originally sitting before I went to Thoth's, and opened the book. But then, I closed it. I didn't want to read right now, I wanted to sleep. The portals didn't drain me of my energy so much that I felt like I would collapse any second. I was just tired. I don't know why. Again, I don't know a lot of things. The other gods (the older ones) thought that I was inexperienced because I never took a host. Maybe they're right. Maybe they're wrong. I wanted to sleep so much. I wanted to feel that sensation that I feel whenever I sleep. The sensation that I didn't have a worry or care in the world. That I was free...

I closed my eyes, the black of the Hall soothing. My mind was beginning to feel hazy and slow. I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. Then everything slowly went dark, as if the world lost all of its light.

But every time I went to sleep in the past, I had never dreamed or had a nightmare, so I was not prepared for this. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A

N

U

B

I

S

The experience was very strange, to say the least. I was sitting in the back of an... what were they called? Automobiles? Right! Automobiles. What long name for something like this, I wonder if humans have a shorter name for these contraptions. I hope so. Automobile was a mouthful. Anyway, I was sitting in the back of an automobile, and Sadie was next to mind immediately went insane and I felt very flustered. I never get flustered. My heart (which long ago went cold to fit my mood) started beating erratically. I jumped in surprise. My heart had never beat that fast before by just looking at someone; it only beat like that when I was running away from Horus because I "sassed" him (apparently I wasn't allowed to express my opinion). I was so focused on my suddenly rapidly beating heart beat that I didn't notice Sadie was asleep. And her head was on my shoulder. What kind of dream is this? I thought happily. I looked down at her. She was as beautiful as I remembered. We stayed in that position for a few several minutes, which I was quite content with. I suddenly felt something warm in my cheek; I gasped. She had just kissed me!

Calm down, calm down, calm down, I chanted in my head. I tried to calm down, but I didn't exactly do it right.

"You look flustered, death boy." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I—I do?" I was not supposed to sound nervous.

"Yes. In fact, maybe I should stop calling you death boy and start calling you normal teenage boy."

"I'm not a 'normal teenage boy'!" I cried indignantly. "I'm a great, mighty, all powerful god of Egypt!"

"Whatever you want Annie, whatever you want."

I was about to say that she shouldn't call me that when I felt something warm and wet meet my lips. It took me a while to recognize what it was, and then... I am being kissed by Sadie Kane was the only thought running around in my head.

She broke apart and looked at me mischievously.

I was shocked, to say the very least. And pleasantly surprised as well. I was about to bend down to kiss her back when, suddenly, she turned in to a monster. Sadie's teeth turned to large fangs, her nails to yellow claws, and out of her hair grew long twisted horns; her body grew emaciated and slimy. Her (it or whatever you wish to call it) glowing red eyes stared hungrily at me. She lunged at me, her large fangs centimeters from my chest...

and I woke up.

I was gasping and sweating.

What in the name of Ra was that!? I have heard of a lot of humans having these types of dreams; they wake up terrified and afraid of everything, sometimes they even scream. Nightmares, they call. But I never thought I would have one of those, after all I am a god. Maybe being a god wasn't enough to escape dreams and nightmares.

Well... this experience has guaranteed that I never sleep again, I thought gloomily.

Maybe it was just me, but all my happy experiences seem to end in tragedy. Like my birth.

The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I almost forgot about that book! Maybe it can help me calm down and not think about the fact that my kiss with Sadie wasn't a real life event.

The book was still in my lap, miraculously. I opened the book, and I started reading.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Three hours later and I had finished the Perks of Being a Wallflower. It was simply... wow. It was very good. I couldn't believe that I hadn't read it before I went to sleep. Maybe I would've dreamed a different thing. Oh well, you can't change the past (unless you gamble with Khonsu, but I don't want to loose my ren). Maybe I should go to thought and see if he has similar books like this one... or maybe not. Thoth was still very annoying.

I sighed. Now what do I do?

I've spent the last thousand years(I think since time in the Land of the Dead is different than in the mortal world) with nothing to do but try to help the souls (emphasis on the try). As you can imagine, I was bored out of my mind most of the time. Now that I didn't have anything to do again, I felt like going into a deep sleep just like Ammit (AN. Is that how you spell it?). But I wasn't about to risk having a nightmare again. I sighed with frustration. How is it that I could watch a person's heart get eaten by Ammit without flinching, but I couldn't withstand a simple nightmare.

I'm clearly nothing like my father. But since that's a good thing, I'm not going to complain.

Now what do I do? Perhaps I should go to the mortal world for once, and see what kinds of food I could eat. Yes, I should go there. To New Orleans, that is. I missed that city. Maybe if I go there, I'll forget about the nightmare and the fact that my life is incredibly dull.

So with that decided, I went over to Ammit and patted his head as a fare well until we meet again gesture, then I made a portal to take me to New Orleans and I stepped through.


	7. Author Note

**Authors note**

I know this was not you were expecting, but I am so so so SORRY! I haven't been updating because I had school work, family..etc and I just recently gotten really sick these last few days so readers can you wait for an update in a couple days?

**From your's truly,**

**Mainara Altia **


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Like I said in my other one I was really busy so I'm really super-duper sorry. This chapter will be split into two parts this part is really short about three hundred or more words but the next part will be long enough to satisfy you. The next time I update will vary from this Sunday to next week. So please enjoy and thank you for waiting. Oh and Happy Valentines Day everybody :3 ( gives chocolate to everybody) **

A

N

U

B

I

S

I stepped outside of the portal. New Orleans. Where to eat? I haven't had human food in centuries. I walked around thinking about where should I go?

_ And Sadie_, my mind said to me. When ever I think about her I feel a certain feeling I shouldn't be feeling. Am I in love with Sadie Kane? Maybe it could be lust. This is way to much thinking for a god. It's giving me a headache. I walk in to a place called Starbucks. I open the door and step in. I looked to see a human standing behind a counter. I guess I have to order myself, I thought amused. Horus would never be able to order himself, I thought smirking. I walked up to the counter and saw a human with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Pretty, but not as beautiful as Sadie. Nothing can be compared to Sade.

"My names Mari, what would you like cutie." Mari said in a really high octave voice while winking at me.

_ For the love of Ra_, why did I come here! I mentally screamed at myself.

"Just a coffee nothing else." I ordered slightly glaring at her. I wonder maybe Sadie can have a coffee with me someday.

"Name" I hear the cashier ask me with fake confusion. "Uh Anubis." I said. She giggled, I've never heard anyone with that name before."

She says purring? _Who does she think she is Bast_? I thought quietly snickering to myself. I pay and leave the counter and walked over to a table and waited for my coffee to be ready.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2 chapter 8

**AN: I am truly sorry this was put up late. My internet was done for a week so I couldn't do nothing. (do you know frustrating that was for me?) I need to make these longer I need an extra long chappie for you guys I will give you one soon. Anyway he's the next part please enjoy. ^w^**

A

N

U

B

I

S

I look out the window waiting for my coffee. _You should tell Nut you have feeling for Sadie._ I keep on having this battle with my inner self. Even if I have feelings for Sadie it would never work out. I'm a god and she would grow old I tried to argue back. _You still have a chance_ my inner self says to me again, I'm pathetic.

" Anubis your order is ready."

I hear my name being called. I walk up to get my coffee and at the corner of my vision I see Mari giving me a wink. I feel myself cringe and I feel distaste? As I'm walking back to my seat I start feeling a little depressed. Even if I admit my feelings to Sadie it wouldn't work out, she would move on from me and grow old and then pass away, she's not immortal like me.

Maybe I could talk to Nut again or maybe Thoth to sort out my feelings. I think taking a sip of my coffee. I need to get back Ammit's probably getting lonely without me there. I finish the rest of the coffee out and make a portal and stepped right in. I step out of the portal and I look around the Hall of Judgment, broken scales and restless souls, this is getting almost out of hand. I look over my shoulder to see Ammit sleeping, I guess he wasn't getting lonely.

As I'm walking back to one of the thrones I almost tripped over a book, huh it's one that Thoth let me barrow... I guess I'll return it since Ammit isn't going to wake anytime soon. I make a portal and step through to see a familiar laboratory.

"Thoth?"

" Yes who is it...oh it's you again Anubis did you find out what 'hot' means I supposed?" Thoth said bending over to pick up a book with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes and I came to return it. I also want to tell you about my dream i had a few night ago."

"Sit down and tell me about your dream I will try to decipher the dream for you, all dreams have meanings."

I take a set and tell him about the dream about_ my_ Sadie.

**AN: I have a question for you guys should I do a chapter on Sadie's point of view? Please tell me if I should one on Sadie's point of view of Anubis.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: New Chapter is put up oh I'm happy. It's one thousand words and it's the weekend everyone loves the weekend right! (They better JK)Well please enjoy this chappie! ^w^**

A

N

U

B

I

S

I finish telling Thoth about the outrageous dream about Sadie.

" My guess is that you have feelings for Sadie, Anubis." Thoth said with a wide grin.

"Maybe ok... I don't know okay. Can you just tell about the end of the dream?" I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

" Anubis's first crush, how cute. I thought I would never see the day Anubis found someone he likes. Fine, fine, my theory is Sadie might be in trouble very soon." Thoth said to me with an unusual eerie voice.

"What!" I say as I can feel my voice rising.

_ I guess he really is in love with Sadie even if he doesn't even know what love is like. _Thoth thought to himself silently.

" Relax, It's just a theory no need to worry for now. I guess you do like her maybe even love her." Thoth says just to get on Anubis's nerves while chuckling like an imbecile.

" I guess that's all I have to say Thoth, I have to go." I say in a heavy-hearted tone. What if she is in danger and I'm not there to protect her?

"Yes, tell Ammit I said hi." Thoth faintly said going to who knows where.

" Yeah bye" I mumble under my breath. He needs to stop teasing me about Sadie till I can sort out my feelings. I open a portal and I step right in . I step out and I hit a bed and fall asleep. I had another dream about Sadie. I was in what seems like the Red Pyramid. I saw Sadie next to Osiris tomb trying to open it. I tried to warn her but I couldn't open my mouth. It felt like I was paralyzed and then she opened the tomb, She then burned to ashes with her painful screams slicing into the air like a knife. I woke up with sweat running down my forehead. I first thought in my head was will that happen in reality?

I don't want that to happen. I start thinking about all the possibilities Sadie could be in, in different situations. _Relax she will be fine._ I can feel my inner self try to calm me down. I get dressed then go to the Hall of Judgment. I walk in to see that Ammit has woken up. " Hey Ammit, Thoth says hi." I hear him bark in appreciation and then decides to go lay down next to one of the broken scales. I quickly make a quick decision to go see Nut to see what she has a say to this.

I visit Nut to see what she can tell me. I knock on the door.

"Oh Anubis is it something important?" Nut gives me a concern look

"Yeah"

" Come in and tell me about it." Nut says to me like a mother would a child.

I take a seat on the couch.

" Now tell me the story is it about a girl?"

How did she get it right?! _Oh Anubis your special. _What's that supposed to mean! I thought having another brawl with my inner._ Just tell her. _It tells me in a thought then leaves me alone. I tell my grandmother about my dream and other important stuff.

Nut gives me that look " Well If that's the case then warn her Anubis, whatever your heart desires. Now if that is it then leave and I knew you had someone you cared about." Giving a light hearted chuckle.

Like I said I don't care what anyone says , I'm going to warn her, I thought with eager. I thank her and then teleport to where Sadie Kane is. Wow being a god is tough. I thought. When I stepped out of the portal I notice that I'm in the Red Pyramid. Oh why Sadie why? My anxiety and worry are mixed together and on haywire. I run through and finally see Sadie touching Osiris's tomb.

"Sadie" I say almost out of breath. She turned around with a surprised look on her face and a tint of pink dusted on her cheeks.

"Please don't open the tomb. I don't know what would happen if you open it. You might burn up because of so much power radiating inside the tomb, please think about my warning. I say almost begging. I hear a faint whisper from her

" I'm sorry." and she opens the tomb and I disappear waiting at the Hall of Judgment where it was in utter chaos.

S

A

D

I

E

The battle at the Red Pyramid was long and hard with my nitwit brother and with Horus and Isis. Finally I asked Isis to leave my body, I guess you can say I might of kicked her out of my body. I feel full on guilt that I chose to ignore Anubis's warning, but I had to save my father and Osiris even if it was selfish of me. I lay in my bed at the Brooklyn house thinking about why did Anubis have a worry expression? Why is it the only guy I like have to be a god, lives not fair I could hear my grandmother say that to me.

It's not he likes me or does he? Naw I'm just a magician and I'm human, I guess it would never work out , but maybe I will make it work. With that I fell asleep with a dreamless sleep.

**AN: How was it? Like it? Hate It?** **Did you like Sadie's part. Do you want me to do another chapter with part of Sadie's P.O.V or no? Till the next chapter goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**An: I am so so so sorry! I had a major writer's block and over the last three weeks I had two essays and one huge project. And I wish I could've updated this story and this chapter is not even that long! But I promise you another chapter on Wednesday and next Sunday. But please enjoy! :)**

Anubis was feeling rejected and relief. Sadie ignored his warning and opened Osiris's tomb, not knowing what could have happened. For now at least the scales have been repaired and Ammit is mostly awake now. The Egyptian underworld finally had its ruler back...well kind of.

Osiris became Osiris/Julius ever since the Red Pyramid accident. Anubis has finally found out his true feelings for Sadie Kane. He did truly care for her and loved her till the end of the world. The only downfall is that she is mortal and he is immortal, how will it ever work out?

Poor Anubis was knocked back into reality when Osiris/Julius called for him.

"Is there something you need?" Asked Anubis, debating if he was talking to Osiris or Julius Kane, probably both.

"Yes Anubis, I want you to get Carter and Sadie from the Brooklyn house and bring them here to see the new Hall." Osiris/Julius demanded.

Anubis walked away with no emotion on his face, but on the inside he was dancing. He finally gets to Sadie again_. So you've finally admit that you're in love with Sadie Kane. Horus would probably laugh at you if you ever told him. Nut would congratulate in finding someone you truly care about._ Anubis's annoying inner voice finally came back. Anubis makes a portal to the Brooklyn house, to pick up the Kane siblings. Anubis steps out and immediately see's Carter.

"Oh your here, anyway what do you need?" A curious Carter said.

You see Anubis never really liked Carter and not just because he was hosting Horus. He would always seem to stuck up.

" I'm being ordered by your dad to come pick you and Sadie to see the new Hall of Ma'at." Anubis murmured, anxiously waiting for Sadie.

Anubis finally see's Sadie and immediately a small visible blush appeared on Anubis's face. It looked like she grew more beautiful than their last meeting. Anubis created a portal and took them through. They step out of the portal, both amazed by the new Hall of Ma'at. Carter seemed more intersected than Sadie. Sadie was checking out her nails and occasionally glanced at Anubis. The most thing that surprised Sadie, was that her ghost of a mom was there.


	12. Chapter 11

While Sadie was busy chatting with her mom, Anubis sneaks away and asks Osiris/Julius a question.

"Uh, Julius can I get your permission to take Sadie out for coffee?"

"Coffee that's it?" Julius said with a slight visible smirk.

"Y-y-yes sir." Did he just stutter?

"Alright, you have my permission to take Sadie out for 'coffee'. But she better be back before ten, or I will tear your throat out."

For once in his immortal life, Anubis was terrified. "Hey Sadie, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Anubis said thinking that he would get rejected.

Sadie jumped at the sound seeing Anubis right next to her. Sadie could feel her cheeks heating up from Anubis's husky voice. Sadie pushed her blush down and with all her courage, she replied. "Anubis I'll love to go with you."

It was Anubis's turn to become as bright as a cherry. Boy does he have it bad. Now his heart would burst out of his chest. "Alright, let's go" Anubis grinned.

The lonely god made a portal, grabbed Sadie's hand and went through.

"Starbucks? You're taking me here?" Sadie said cracking a grin.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get a coffee for a while now." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well come on!" And that was the first time Anubis was dragged around by a mortal girl.

*Line Break*

" So tell me, what's it like being a god?"

Anubis and Sadie were in the park. It was sunset with the colors in the sky being a calming orange and pink mixing together.

"In my opinion it's not fair." Anubis answered. "Because if you were in love with a human, what would you do?"

Sadie paused, lost in thought, thinking about how to answer Anubis's question. "Honestly Anubis, I wouldn't give up. I would find a way to be with that person." Sadie admitted.

Anubis stopped and grabbed Sadie into a loving hug. Maybe a relationship with Sadie would be able to work out. He uttered up all his courage while already hugging her to say. "Good because..." He cupped Sadie's cheeks in his hands while blushing. "Because I am deeply in love with a Sadie Kane." Anubis leaned in with their noses almost touching and soon enough his lips were on hers. It was a short, but sweet kind if kiss.

One that you would never forget. All too soon for their liking they both retreated back, both having blush covering their cheeks.

"Now let's get you home...shall we?" Anubis grabbed Sadie by the waist and jumped into a portal to the Brooklyn house.

They landed in her room while Anubis put her to bed. "Well I guess this is goodnight, my love." Whispered Anubis, kissing her forehead.

While Anubis was just out of the door he could hear Sadie murmured, "I love you too Anubis."

And that just made him a hundred times more happier. This human girl was his first kiss and first love. Horus couldn't tease him now about getting any women. No, Anubis only needed one...Sadie Kane. The only problem is Osiris/Julius is her father. But I won't give up a fight for her love that easily. I will do everything in my power to protect Sadie from harm. All days end and Anubis went back to the Hall of Ma'at.

"So how was that kiss with my daughter?" Anubis froze in his tracks.

"You know!?"

"Yes, I know everything. Also I will give you my permission to date my daughter." Anubis was shocked, excited, scared out of his wits.

Osiris/Julius face darkened. "If you every hurt her. I will you limb from limb, heal you and then do it over and over again."

"Yes sir." Anubis manage to say, his face draining from any color. _'Nut will be so proud'_, his inner voice said. 'I know'. He thought back, putting his hand on his lips, thinking about the kiss.

**An: Yesssssssss! They finally kissed! Are you happy as I am? Anyway tell me what you think. Also stay tuned for the next update on Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 12

A

N

U

B

I

S

Anubis had woken up to a wonderful day, blushing remembering the kiss him and Sadie shared. He wondered when the next time he would get to see his love again. Him looking so desperate would make Horus laugh, for him falling in love with a human girl. Harthor was probably teasing his love life. Sadie was his one true love. (Those who don't know, Harthor is the Egyptian goddess of love)

_'You have to tell the this new, news to Nut you know.'_ Great his morning was ruined by his inner voice, but the voice was right.

Nut would probably cry tears of joy-that he found someone to care for. Who would have thought the god of funerals would fall in love?

_ 'You should surprise Sadie this morning by visiting her. Then visit Nut to tell her the news.' _For once Anubis agreed with the voice.

Anubis went to the Hall of Ma'at and was about to make a portal until he heard Osiris/Julius powerful commanding voice.

"What in the name of the great sun god Ra are you doing?"

"Visiting Sadie."

"Alright love bird, just remember you break her heart, I will break you."

Anubis's breath hitched, (And not in a good way) as he made a portal. He appeared just outside Sadie's room. He knocked on the door just in case and waited, until he heard nothing but silence. Anubis opened the to find a sleeping Sadie. Her honey blonde locks were spread across the pillows...She looked so peaceful. Anubis had a mischievous grin on his face, knowing the perfect plan on how to wake Sadie from her slumber. Anubis sat on the edge of her bed and begin to kiss her forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally a chaste kiss on the lips. Sadie moved slightly, not fully awakened. Until Anubis fully kissed her on the lips. Sadie opened her eyes in shock, being fully aware what was happening right now. Sadie was about to respond back, when Anubis stopped kissing her.

"Why you little noob." Sadie said before blushing after seeing what position they were in.

Anubis got off the bed and smiled lovely, "Good morning"

"Why are you here?" Yawned Sadie.

"What I can't visit you?"

"I suppose you can." Sadie sighed. "Alright you jackal, get out so I can get ready for school."

"Alright habibti, (means my love in Egyptian) anything for you." Anubis walked out of Sadie's room and Carter spotted him in the hall.

"Anubis, what are you doing here?" Carter demanded.

"Can't I not just visit and roam the halls?" Anubis said sarcastically through his teeth to the former of Horus.

Carter gave Anubis one more suspicious look then walked away.

"Does Carter know were dating, or are you going to rub it in his face soon?"

Anubis jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Scaredy cat." Sadie busted out laughing.

"I'm not a cat. I'm not a dog. I'm a Jackal." Anubis said before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry say this but, I have to go soon, habibti." Sadie blushed. "Also-" Anubis pulled Sadie close to him.

"You're mine and only mine, no one else's." Anubis growled protectively before kissing Sadie on the lips. Anubis pulled away, gazing at Sadie's flustered face. "Goodbye habibti, have fun at school." He said making a portal to grandmother's house.

Anubis smelt something delicious , 'It must be Nut's cooking again'

"Oh Anubis you scared me. What brings you here?" Grandmother asks.

"Grandmother I've to tell you that I have particular feeling for someone." Anubis confessed blushing while Nut handed him sahlab. Nut gasp, " That's wonderful Anubis for you. Who's the special girl?"

"Sadie Kane," muttered Anubis.

"Oh you sly jackal." Nut grinned. "I know you're busy, but contact me soon." Nut uttered while taking the empty dishes.

"I will," he replied.

"And don't forget to comb your hair." His grandmother barked.

Anubis left his grandmother's house before bumping into to someone he wasn't expecting... Horus.

"So I heard you found someone that loves you." sneered Anubis

"Your point," Anubis snapped.

"It's rumored that it's my former host's sister, Sadie Kane."

"What about it?" He growled obviously not liking were this is going.

Horus chuckled, " Oh, so it is true. You've fallen in love with a human girl, how amusing."

Anubis was about to strangle the god of war until they hears a booming voice.

What in the name of Ra is going on here?!"

**An: Oh A Cliff Hanger. Find out in the next update. Possessive aren't we Anubis? Like it? Hate It? Tell me what you think. Also I know some of these chapters are short, but when summer comes around they'll be longer. till the next update...Goodbye. **


End file.
